Before Twilight
by Genny Cullen
Summary: What happens before Edward and his family arrive in Forks? Bella condemns herself to Forks one year before the vampires arrive from Alaska. She's dating Mike Newton when a mysterious beautiful boy presents a challenge to her. Can she handle the truth?
1. Hellhole

**A/N: 'K, so for any diligent readers out there who check this story often, you've probably noticed something. **

**It sucks. **

**So I'm rewriting it. From Bella's view completely. Watch out for updates and keep the criticism coming! Love you all ~ Genny C.**

_**Before Twilight**_

I marched through the cold and the wet yet again as another dreary day began in a dreary school, in this dreary hellhole I've come to know and hate. Forks.

Ew.

Climbing into the bulbous cab of my truck, I inhaled deeply. With the smell of gasoline, peppermint and old tobacco filling my brain, I mechanically backed down the driveway. I turned on my ancient radio to the only station I could find that wasn't complete static, and turned it down so low that I could barely hear it. I was starting to rethink my now obvious suicide mission. I'd banished myself to Forks a year ago, registering for high school as a Sophomore, taking care of my father, and buying my old red Chevy from one of Charlie's old friends, Billy Black, who was now confined to a wheel chair. And so far, those were the most exciting things that had happened since I moved here. My daily routine was: wake up, shower, scarf a granola bar, finish the homework I forgot I had last night, run to my truck, try three or four times to start it, and drive to school. At school, I would find my newly acquired boyfriend, Mike Newton, and walk to English. At lunch I sit with Jess, Angela, Ben and (shudder) Lauren. After school, I drive to the thrift way to pick up whatever I felt like cooking for dinner. Charlie didn't get home 'til about 6:30 so I usually have plenty of time to cook whatever I got and go hide upstairs with my Jane Austen books, imagining the perfect Mr. Darcy.

When Charlie gets home, we sit silently at the scarred kitchen table and he quizzes me about my day until I return the favor. Then he launches into some boring description of a 'high speed chase' where some native kid on a motorcycle drove off down the La Push line to escape charges of vandalism. Then I'd go upstairs (after washing the dishes of course) and do what homework I knew was due the next day. Then I'd go to bed to the comforting tune of Claire de Lune.

So went my 16th year of life.

Or, at least most of it. I was turning 17 in three weeks. Pulling up in the school lot I prepared to park in my usual spot. As I rounded the corner at the perfect angle to slide smoothly into my spot, I jerked to thunderous halt about two inches from the bumper of the shiny silver Volvo that currently occupied it. Damn. They took my spot! Whoever _they_ were. Huffing angrily, I went around the lot in a circle until I found the closest spot I could to the door of gym, my last class. That way I could make a straight dash (hopefully without tripping) to the truck after class let out. Maybe if I left fast enough I could catch a glance of those spot stealers pulling out.

Shifting my book bag to my right shoulder, I trudged to the courtyard and picked a picnic table to wait at. I was almost always early, seeing as sitting at home doing nothing didn't really strike me as something I wanted to do with my mornings. So I dropped my bag on the seat and dug out my Calculus homework and started doodling in the margins. I had nothing better to do. I'd already double checked my answers _and_ helped most of my friends with their problems. I was the best student in my class.

"Bella! Yo, Bella!" a hand waved in front of my face. Looking up, I saw mike smiling down at me.

"Hey, smarty pants," he sat next to me throwing his arm over my shoulder, "how much homework did you gave last night? You told me you were done when you helped me last night. Did you _lie_?" he gasped sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny. No, I'm just doodling." I started to shove my notebook back into my bag.

"I don't think so!" Mike snatched it back. "I want to see the latest genius of Isabella Swan. Today we have…eyes? That's unusually abstract for you, Bells. Isn't it usually a tree or something?" he teased. Frowning I looked at my upside down notebook. "Let me see!"

"Like you don't already know! You drew it. How do you not know what it is?"

I blushed. "I don't usually concentrate on my doodling. I just…doodle. Randomly. Aimlessly. Generally I'm thinking about something else. Now let me see!"

"Fine. Yeesh." He tossed it at me, only to realize the mistake as soon as he let it go. My fingers brushed the spine, my pinky hooking into a metal ring just before my homework landed in a large mud puddle.

Mike grinned. "Bet you couldn't do that again."

"Bet you're right."

He pouted. I wasn't going to bet against my own clumsiness. That was stupid. Being related to Charlie had it's ups and downs. That was a down. I can't walk across a flat stable surface without finding something to trip over. Examining my rescued notebook, I found 5 pairs of deep, dark eyes glaring at me from the edge of my paper. That was odd. No matter how much I didn't want to admit it, Mike was right. I usually drew trees or the ferns that surround me constantly nowadays. Maybe I drew eyes because I knew subconsciously that I was being watched. Glancing around, I located each of my friends in their normal areas until…bingo.

Who were they? And what were they doing here?


	2. New kids

They sat there, under one of the remaining umbrella's, not speaking, eating, studying…or quite possibly breathing. I scrutinized them, assessing their clothes. Their faces were thrown into shadow by the umbrella and the building they sat next to, but I could see from here that they were chalky pale.

"Hey, Mike. Check out the new kids. Look how pale they are! Where do you think they're from?"

"I don't know. But you're right. Oh my gosh! They might actually be paler than _you_!" he teased. I punched his shoulder. "Meany."

"You're tellin' me! I don't know why I date you." He pouted, making a puppy dog face. "You abuse me too much."

"If I remember correctly babe, _you_ asked _me_ out. Not vice versa. So I don't know why you date me either." I grinned as he gave me a withering look. "Very witty, Bella."

"I generally am. But, seriously, they look unhealthy. I wonder if I'll have any classes with them. That could be interesting if they're willing to talk to me." I frowned. "They don't look extremely social, do they? They're not even looking at schedules. Hmm…whatever."

The bell rang, signaling that it was time to go to our lockers and prepare for our classes.

"See you at lunch." Mike said, giving me a one armed squeezed and a peck on the cheek.

I gathered my things and shoved them into my bag after scrubbing the black eyes from my math paper with an eraser I found in an outside pocket. Quickly, I shuffled to my locker and deposited all my afternoon books and my Gym uniform, before shouldering my bag again and heading off to first hour. English.

Mr. Banner was just calling my name as I dashed in the door as quickly as I could without tripping over my feet. Or anything else. "Here!" I called, breathless, "I'm here!" He nodded, acknowledging the fact that I was on time, and I shuffled to my seat in the very back of the room. Piling my things in a nice stack under my desk, I leaned back and settled in for a lecture on _Wuthering Heights_, one of my favorite stories, and obviously one of Mr. Banner's as well. He made us read it every year. At least he has for the two years I've been here. First hour passed quickly, and I hurried off to Calculus, where once again I had the best grade in the class, a 96%. But I got a shock.

"Miss Swan, I need to introduce you to a new student later. He's from Alaska apparently and, when given the assessment test yesterday morning for his placement, he got a 100! You are the only other person to have gotten that score on that particular section of the test. I was quite impressed." Mr. Varner said handing me yesterday's assignment back with a large red 98% scrawled in the top corner.

Really? Another student actually got a 100 on the math part of the assessment test? That was a shock. I was the first person to have done that in my grade since I lived in Phoenix. That I knew of.

Filing my graded papers into my binder by date, I put my books up on my desk, ready for the bell to ring. When it rang, I stood and walked to the door without tripping once. I was so proud of myself that I didn't watch my last step, and I fell to my knees as my toe caught the doorjamb. My books flew across the hallway, tripping a few other people as well. Before looking up I heard a few of them chuckle, "Bella."

Smiling sheepishly, I called, "Sorry guys! Wasn't watching the door, I was to busy watching my feet!"

They laughed, picked themselves up and continued on their way. As I gathered my things hurriedly, I noticed one of the new kids walking down the hallway. He was **HUGE**! He must have been on the wrestling team or something while he was in Alaska. And he was deathly pale. His hair was dark and curly, but was stunned me was his face. He could have posed for Michelangelo as one of the angels in St. Peter's Basilica. And Michelangelo would have made him seem ugly. He was that beautiful. But…he looked scary. Like he was gorgeous in a dark, creepy, 'step into my parlor' kinda way.

Glancing away quickly, I finished collecting my thing and ran all the way to Spanish. Jess looked at me with an upraised eyebrow when I got in the door, probably noticing my flush from running that quickly across campus. I went to my seat, giving Mrs. Goff a nod as the bell rang and she entered the room. She was Hispanic, but knew only enough Spanish to be allowed to teach it.

"¡Hola chicos! Hello kids! ¿Cómo están ustedes esta mañana? ¿Listos para almorzar? How are you this morning? Ready for lunch?" she asked, quizzing us.

"Hola, Mrs. Goff. Soy un nuevo estudiante! Necesito que firme mi permiso. Me llamo Alicia Cullen." Everyone turned to the doorway. I immediately knew who she was related to. Although I couldn't believe it. Alice Cullen was standing just inside the door, balancing her stack of books on her hip and holding the form out to Mrs. Goff. She was tiny!! I swear she couldn't have been taller than 5' 2". Thin to the extreme and with a halo of spiky black hair, Alice smiled showing off perfect white teeth that looked oddly sharp.

"Oh! Sí. Yes. I'll sign your form…Alice?"

The new girl nodded. She was just as beautiful as her brother. For he was undoubtedly her brother. Their features were the same; they both had that chalky white skin and dark circles under their eyes, which were pitch black so it seemed. If she had allowed it to, her hair probably would have curled like his too.

As Mrs. Goff signed her slip and handed it back, Alice thanked her and took a seat in the very back of the classroom, near Jessica and I.

"Hola. Mi nombre es Bella. Bella Swan."

"Hola Bella. Mi nombre es Alice. Mi hermano, Emmett, dijo que te vio caer hace un rato, ¿estás bien?"

I laughed quietly. Mrs. Goff didn't mind talking in class as long as it was Spanish, and didn't disrupt her lesson. "Si. Estoy bien."

She had said that her brother, Emmett, had seen me fall earlier, and she wanted to know if I was okay. I had said I was.

"¡Me caigo mucho!" I giggled with her.

"Oh. Entiendo. ¿Problemas de equilibrio?" she smiled. She said 'Oh. I understand. Balance issues?'

"Si!" I replied. She was obviously very friendly, and extremely good with Spanish if not language in general. We might end up as friends.

"Disfruto de usted compañía. ¿Te gustaría sentarte conmigo y mi familia para almorzar?"

Her question surprised me. _I enjoy your company. Would you like to join me and my family for lunch?_ I guess I could…I didn't really know anyone but Alice, but she was interesting enough.

I guess I thought too long because she said "No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres." _You don't have to if you don't want to._

"No! Sí, me encataría sentarme contigo para almorzar. Donde se sentarán?" _No! Yes, I'd love to join you for lunch! Where will you sit?_

She beamed, telling me that they would be at their own table, by the back doors to the cafeteria.

I hoped I knew what I'd just done.


	3. Making Friends!

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just wanted to mention my Spanish savior, FrancisHHr. I can't speak Spanish to save my life! Thanks for the translation FrancisHHr!!!!**

"Tan, Alicia, usted- Haha! Whoops! I guess I can stop speaking Spanish now can't I?" We laughed at me as the bell rang for class to end. "So, you're from Alaska. Is the landscape as pretty as it looks in the postcards?"

Alice bobbed her head. "Oh, yeah! It's _gorgeous_ up there." Her voice was a high soprano that fit her size nicely. "Carlisle worked at a local med center up there, but when Forks got an opening with more pay he jumped at the chance! That's why we're so pale." she giggled.

I laughed with her, then we split up because her last class before lunch was in a different hallway than mine.

"See you at lunch Bella!" She called, waving over her shoulder.

"See ya!"

I sat through an extremely long and boring Government class wondering whether I would get along with all of the Cullen's or just Alice. I really hoped that Emmett would like me. I shuddered at the thought of what might happen if he didn't. I was brought back to reality when the bell rang and Mike came over to my seat.

"So…see you at lunch?" he asked, picking my books up and stacking them on top of his.

"Actually, no. I was invited to sit with the Cullen's. The new kids." I added in response to his confused look.

"Oh. Making friends? Can't hurt I guess. Just don't get on Emmett's bad side. I had to sit at his table in Biology." He shivered. "That guy is unnaturally huge. I wonder…steroids? Nah." He answered his own question. "Well, whatever Bella." He kissed me quickly, giving me my books back. "Don't get squashed!" he yelled over his shoulder, walking away. I shook my head. Mike had a really _weird_ sense of humor.

Dumping my books in my locker and slamming it shut before they fell out again, I walked briskly towards the cafeteria. Alice was waiting outside the door like a welcoming committee.

"Hi!"

"Hey. I guess you're going to lead me to the table?"

"Sure. I just met you out here to tell you that I uh, didn't exactly tell them that you were sitting with us." She looked sheepish.

"Alice!"

"Well I didn't have time to talk to them! They won't mind. I hope." She added under her breath.

I rolled my eyes. Smiling she grabbed my hand. "C'mon. We don't bite!" her smile grew wider, as if she were enjoying a personal inside joke. I was slightly in shock though. Her skin was like ice. Hard and freezing cold. If Alice noticed my reaction, she didn't show it. She pulled me along behind her to a table in the very back of the cafeteria. There were no other tables within ten feet of it on either side. Like the Cullen's had an impenetrable space bubble. At the round table sat four pale beautiful teens, all staring at the table, all without food, all white as snow. I examined each of them in turn. There was Emmett, of course. His arms were even more intimidating up close. He had the same dark bruising under his eyes which were as black as Alice's. There was a dimple visible in his right cheek even though he wasn't smiling.

In the chair to his immediate right sat a tall, thin, blonde boy with the same eyes and skin as his brother. He had short hands for one of his height, and a small crescent shaped scar could just barely be seen on his left wrist when the light hit him right. In the chair on _his_ right sat what I thought of as the Devil herself. She must have been a swimsuit model. Her body was perfect, every detail of her face was perfect, and her honey blonde curls were smoothed into a perfect ponytail. She looked extremely interested in her reflection, which was shone on the leg of the chair to _her _right. In which…was nothing. Alice must sit there, I thought, moving to the next seat. Occupying the last seat in the circle was a teenage boy with ruffled hair. It wasn't brown, but not quite red either. Bronze, I guess you'd call it. He stared at nothing in particular, but his hands played an imaginary piano on the edge of the table. I could see from how quickly his hands moved and where he placed them that he was a very talented musician. He, like the others, had chalky skin, but the circles under his eye were not as dark, and as he glanced up and noticed Alice, I saw that his eyes were not black like the others', but a light brown color, like butterscotch except a few shades darker.

"Who's this?" I heard a deep calm voice from the chair with the tall blonde boy.

"Everybody, this is Bella Swan." Alice announced grandly.

I waved shyly. "Hi."

"Bella, in order this is Emmett," she pointed at him, "Jasper," the blonde boy, "Rosalie," little Miss Perfect, "and Edward." The last one, Edward, frowned slightly, but greeted me in a soft velvety voice.

"Hello Bella. I see Alice has dragged you to meet her family. I apologize. She can be quite rude at times."

I stared at him for a moment, dazed by the combination of his voice and looks. When I recovered I responded quickly, "Oh no! No, I wanted to meet you. I like making friends with new people." Laughing, I added, "Probably because once they know me, no one wants to be associated." Emmett chuckled deeply and Edward grinned. Even Jasper managed a tiny smile. Rosalie was to preoccupied to notice that I was even there, let alone that I'd been funny.

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way-"

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!!!! _The bell buzzed.

Emmett finished Alice's sentence grinning "We have to go!"

Alice pouted. "Hmpf. I guess we do. Alright then Bella. I'll see you tomorrow, if you're not in another of my classes."

"Bye, Alice." I laughed.

As I walked back to my locker for my afternoon books I came to a conclusion on the topic of the Cullen's.

I liked them.


	4. Grrr

My books were stacked in a neat pile next to my stool as I sat in Biology. The late bell had yet to ring. I was always early for Biology because my locker was just outside the door. I'd had my own lab table all year, and I half hoped that none of the Cullen's were in this class, because it was the only open seat and then it would be taken. The other half of the hope was that one of them _would_ be in this class so that I could begin to work out their personalities.

A few other people were starting to arrive. Some glanced my way and whispered. Of course. They'd seen me sitting with the Cullen's at lunch, and thought I was an oddball for not being creeped out by their cold skin and black eyes. Ha, the only thing I'm scared of that involves them is an angry Emmett. I don't ever, _ever_,want to see that. Mr. Mason entered the room right on cue as the bell rang. Behind him I saw a tall pale figure with reddish hair. Looking around, I saw that everyone else in class was in their proper seats. _Cullen._ I thought to myself. _But I forget…which one had that odd hair?_

As he turned around, I saw which one it was. And immediately blushed. Edward. He hadn't been unwelcoming at lunch, but he wasn't as openly friendly as Alice had been. As he walked towards my table- _our table_, I corrected mentally- his beautiful face frowned again, like it had in the cafeteria when I was introduced. When he was within two feet of my stool, a runner from the office opened the door with a note for Mr. Mason. The chilly breeze from outside swirled my hair around my face and made me shiver. I looked back up at Edward and gave a start when his expression registered in my head. His large eyes had widened even farther and were looking at me with contempt and frustration mixed together. His lips were pulled together tightly- his teeth were clenched behind them.

"Edward? Are you…you okay?" I whispered to him when he sat down.

He pulled his stool as far away from mine as the desk would allow and averted his face, like he smelled something bad. I sniffed my hair which was still messy, and partially covered my face. It smelled fine to me. Strawberry. My favorite scent of shampoo. Not exactly what I'd call an offensive odor.

"I'm fine, thanks." The words were hurried and hard. Edward's hands clamped down on the edge of the desk so tightly, I thought it would crumble in his grip. I pulled my stool away from him, to accommodate his obvious need of space. He was rigid, so tense that it didn't look like he was breathing. The hour went especially slowly. Whether it was the very boring lesson given by Mr. Mason, or because I was waiting for his grip on the desk to loosen, I can't say exactly. But when the bell rang, I know for a fact that Edward was the very first person out of their seat and walking (a bit fast) towards the door.

In Gym, we played volleyball. Well, the rest of the people on my team played volleyball. I stayed in the back of the court and watched Mike, Jess, and Eric hit the ball back and forth over the net to Conner, Tyler, Lauren, and Ben. While they played, I thought about how weirdly Edward had acted in Biology. He'd been fine at lunch. Whatever. I'd check with Alice in Spanish tomorrow.

At home that night, I made fried chicken. It was easy and gave me time in between batches to think over my day. At least 2 of the Cullen's (Alice and Emmett) liked me, on the positive side. Edward, the gorgeous, cryptic child of Mozart and Beethoven, hated me. Definitely on the negative side. I leaned against the edge of the sink, listening to the sizzle of chicken in the fryer. Why had he hated me so quickly? And why had he only shown this irrational hate to me? Why not at lunch with the rest of the student body as witnesses so I wouldn't be publicly welcome to sit and talk with them? I was so confused, and involved with my thinking that I almost incinerated my chicken. I yanked it out of the fryer quickly, dumping it on a plate just as I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up out front. Relief washed over me. Small talk would help distract me from the knot of ideas and confusion in my head.

And of course the first words out of his mouth:

"How was your day?" Ugh.

"It was…okay, I guess. The usual. There are some new kids. Pretty interesting family. Came down from Alaska."

"Ah, that must be the Cullen's! Yeah, Dr. Cullen is a genius surgeon. He could get a lot more if he worked in some big shot city like LA or San Francisco, but his wife wanted to live in a small town. They're rich any way. He had good luck in the stock market apparently."

"The kids are a little…seclusive. They seemed to keep to themselves and not talk to anybody. Accept for Alice of course. But no one responded to her but me."

"Well, honey, it's always like that when new people come. Remember how it was when you came? Forks is a tiny town where everybody's grown up together, their parents grew up together and very likely their grandparents grew up together. New people are like intruders on that. It takes a while for long time residents to get used to the fact that they're a part of the community now, even though they weren't before."

As I put the chicken down and he started eating, I thought about that. _New people are like intruders on that._ Yeah. Yeah, I guess they were. It made sense for Edward to be awkward around new people trying to like his family. Especially if he'd already come from a tiny town up in Alaska. So he didn't hate me.

Did he?

**A/N: In case anybody was paying close attention, I accidently switched Bella's English and Biology teacher's. Lol, sorry about that. I had to refer to the book to realize it, but I think I'm just gonna leave it like that. If you object, please say so! ~Genny**


	5. FOOD

The next day in Spanish class, I asked Alice about Edward's problem in Biology.

"¡Hey! Ayer, en biología después de almuerzo, Edward parecía enojado conmigo por alguna razón. Te habló sobre eso?" I asked curiously. _Hey! Yesterday, in Biology after lunch, Edward seemed angry at me for some reason. Did he tell you about that?_

She scowled. "Si me dijo. No sé porqué es así contigo. Lamento como se comporta." _Yes he told me. I do not know why he was like that to you. I am sorry for his behavior._

"No, está bien. ¿Está aquí hoy?" I wondered. _No it is okay. Is he here today?_

"No, a menos que haya venido solo después. Creo que estaba enfermo." she replied, sighing. _Not unless he came by himself later. I think he felt ill._

"Espero que pronto se sienta mejor. No quise ofenderlo. ¿Podrías decirle eso?" I asked hopefully. _I hope he feels better soon. I did not mean to offend him. Will you tell him that?_ I didn't want him to be angry at me forever, no matter if I had no idea why he was or not.

"No lo ofendió, pero le diré." Alice sighed. _You did not offend him, but I will tell him._

"Gracias, Alice."

"¿Te sentarás a almorzar otra vez con nosotros?" she asked. _Are you sitting with us at lunch again today?_

"Si." I responded. I wanted to find out as much as I could about the Cullens who were present and didn't hate me. Mike probably wouldn't be too happy about my plans, but I really didn't care. He'd been getting clingy lately.

After Government I went to my locker, ditching Mike again by saying I was eating with the Cullens. My earlier prediction was correct in that he was not happy with the arrangement.

"Geez, Bella I feel like you've been purposefully avoiding me these past couple days. Whats up with you?" he complained.

"One, I haven't been avoiding you at all. Two, it was yesterday and today, not 'these past couple days.' I'm trying to make the Cullens feel welcome here which is better than sitting in Biology shaking in fear because you sit next to Emmett. Have you ever said hi to him?" Mike was shocked at my outburst, and shook his head in silence.

"I didn't think so. He has one of the most controlled tempers I've ever seen. He would be a good friend to have. Now I am going to go to lunch with my _friends_, the Cullens."

I was kind of surprised at my explosion too. I hadn't realized just how annoying he was. As I turned and walked away, I'm positive he just stood there watching my back in open mouthed shock. I smiled to myself and headed towards the cafeteria and the promise of food and good conversation.

I bought a tray of food and headed to the table in the back of the room. Alice waved at me and Emmett grinned. Jasper acknowledged my presence with a nod. Rosalie glared at me, nearly as hostile as Edward had been yesterday. None of them had food, and I used that as my conversation starter.

"Aren't any of you hungry? I'm usually starved by second period!"

They glanced at each other, sharing a private joke, and smiled in unison. "No." Jasper said quietly from across the table. "We're not hungry. We had a big breakfast." Emmett laughed boomingly. I pretended not to notice that I was excluded from whatever was funny, and they didn't enlighten me. Alice was scanning the lunch room, probably 'people watching.'

"Bella, it looks like Mike is angry at us for stealing you." She frowned. "He'll probably want to talk to you later."

"Its okay, Alice." I reassured her. "He'll get over it."

Rosalie snickered. "Bella, if Alice says he's going to talk to you about it, he's going to talk to you about it. Things that Alice 'predict' usually seem to happen. It's like she has precognition."

Jasper's eyes widened in astonishment, but Alice brushed it off. "Oh yeah, Rose, I forgot to mention, you're getting a HUGE zit on your forehead tomorrow. Thought you might want to know." She rolled her eyes at me as Rosalie gave a little squeal and pulled a compact mirror out of her purse and searched her forehead for said zit.

"So," I started over, "Where in Alaska did you guys live?"

"We lived pretty close to Denali, in a little town called Cantwell. It's right outside Denali National Park. It has a population of 226."Jasper said softly. "We lived there for about…four years, I think."

"Was that another kind of town where everybody knew everybody else? Like, Charlie, my dad, grew up here with Mike Newton's parents and Jessica's mom is Tyler's dad's second cousin, who is Conner's uncle's sister in-law. So, in all of Forks there's like one gene pool. It's kind of funny if you think about it."

"Yeah, I guess Cantwell was like that. It sort of had to be. It got some circulation in summer when tourists were in town, but even then there weren't a whole lot of people who stayed there. We were one big family." Emmett thought out loud. Jasper and Alice shrugged, and nodded in agreement.

"You know, I was the new kid last year." I told them. "I moved here from Phoenix."

"Arizona!?" Rosalie cried. "Why on Earth did you decide to remove yourself to this sorry little place?" she asked waving her arm to indicate Forks.

"My mom remarried a guy named Phil. Phil plays baseball for a living, so they moved around a lot. He isn't very good though." I smiled as Alice started to ask which team he played for. "It's a strictly minor league profession."

She nodded with a giggle. We talked a bit more about their stay in Cantwell, and they asked me about Phoenix. They'd never lived in a sunny town! EVER! When I mentioned it, they had another communal grin that I was left out of. I'd have to get in on the joke somehow.

In biology my table was, of course, empty. I wondered what Edward had caught, and hoped it would pass soon. While I was making friends with the rest of his family (excluding Rosalie, who was as snobby and vain as ever) he knew me only as 'Bella, the girl who…' did whatever I'd done in biology yesterday to make him hate me. I still had no idea what that was. When he came back to school, I'd have to ask him at lunch, where at last his manners would make him give me an answer I could live with.


	6. I've Been Thinking

**A/N:!!WARNING!! Rare occasion!! This chapter is in Edward's POV!!! ****Not Bella's****!!**

I sat with my back to the house in the distance. I knew that if I was any closer, I would be able to hear the conversation between Tanya and Carlisle concerning my health. I don't know why they thought I was unhealthy just because I was angry and confused. How could she have smelled that good? I hadn't smelled anything remotely close to her fragrance in my entire existence, and I was 107 years old! Just sitting by her, it had been torture not to reach over and grab her, or entice her to be alone with me in the hallway after class. I have no doubt that Alice was angry with me at this very moment. I'd driven home immediately after biology to prevent another encounter with Bella. I didn't know if I was strong enough not to attack her.

Carlisle had had to go and pick up the others because I was too much a coward to do it myself. My self control was wrecked for the day. I remember the look on his face going from listening calm to thoughtful horror as I filled him in on exactly what had happened in the little biology room.

"I walked in with Mr. Mason, talking about how I'd been in the advanced placement program in Alaska. I followed him up to the front of the room so he could get a pen and sign my slip. It took him an _excruciatingly_ long time, it seemed to me. Then he pointed me to Bella Swan's lab table and I walked down the aisle preparing to smile at her like I had at lunch. You know the normal charade. I opened my mouth to greet her and the door swung open to admit a student with a note from the office. It blew her scent toward me quickly, and it crashed over me like a tidal wave. I could _taste _it on my tongue, and the roof of my mouth. I was so stunned that for a moment I just stopped, stock still, in the middle of the aisle. She looked at me after I got to my seat and asked me if I was okay. Of course her breath blew at me then too. I pulled my chair far away from her, as far as it would go. I could see that she was offended, but I didn't care much at the time. I gritted my teeth – as if that would keep the taste away, ha! – and replied "I'm fine, thanks." I know it was rude, but I couldn't stand it Carlisle! She smelled _soooo_ good!" I'd moaned to him.

"Edward, son, I understand, but you must get a grip on yourself. This 'Bella' is obviously a threat to your well being."

"Carlisle, I have to leave. To get away. I need some time to think and clear my head. I think I'll go back to Tanya for awhile. I won't be long," I added when he started to object, "But I have to do something. Maybe I'll stay for the rest of the week. Alice can spread the word at school that I have the flu or something. That'll keep people satisfied. But I will come back. I have to."

He'd sighed in consent, and given me his Mercedes the tank of which he'd filled on his way home. I'd packed a few sets of clothes (Not just as props. It would be disgusting to wear the same clothes for a week.) I drove straight to Tanya's open arms, not stopping at all.

Now I wondered if I _could_ go back. Being with Tanya and her sisters again was… awkward. She was still pushing her suit at me. I kept waiting for her to give up, but she was so stubborn. I left the house as soon as I heard who the caller was. Mouthing "I'm not here." at Kate, I ran to a favorite thinking spot of mine. Leaning back against the sheer rock face, I pondered. Tanya and her persistence… Bella and her blood. Tanya and her sisters… Bella and the loneliness of her mind. That had puzzled beyond anything else. Her mind was utterly silent. I could hear absolutely nothing. Not even elevator music! (I've heard it before.) It was very confusing. I was starting to lean towards going back just to figure out why I couldn't hear her. _Yes. Yes actually, I think I will._ I thought. _It's too quiet out here._

Uncomfortably quiet. I shuddered, getting up from my folded position on the ground. Picking up speed as I ran across the frozen ground, I went straight to Tanya's house. Upon arrival I heard that she was still on the phone with Carlisle. Not wanting to disturb her, I snuck around the back to my room's window. I opened it without a sound. Reaching around, I felt my suitcase sitting a few feet from the sill. I grabbed it and ran for the garage. _Thank God they built it away from the house!_ I thought. Of course they'd still hear me leaving, but I would be driving away before they realized where I had gone. As fast as I could (which was very _very _fast) I threw my suitcase through the open back window of the Mercedes. Getting in on the driver's side, I was glad that this car got excellent gas mileage. I pushed down on the gas, shooting out of the garage loudly and as dramatically as possible. In my head I heard 5 different voices.

_Edward!_ Tanya. Angry.

_Hope the poor kid knows what he's doing. _Kate. Caring.

_Wonder why he's doing this…_ Carmen. Also caring.

_Carlisle will help him. _Eleazar, the only male in Tanya's clan. Confident.

_Would this pink go better with red or…_ Irina. Conceited.

I laughed and smiled to myself. They were my good friends, if not my family. I knew that Tanya would get over her anger at me. She always did. I drove faster and faster, anxious to get back to Alice and Carlisle. They of all my family would understand this. Esme would just be happy that I was back.

Thinking of them made me want to be there even more. I sped up, already beginning to hear the voices of Forks.


	7. Breakup!

**A/N: Back to Bella POV!!**

I stared at the clock on the wall of the gym. It was going _so_ slow. Surely I didn't still have 10 minutes of torture (in the form of basketball today) left to endure?

"Bella! Heads up!" I heard Mike yell. Instinctively, I put my hands up in front of my face. Something smacked into them and I grabbed at it. Opening my eyes, I saw everyone on my team and the opposing team staring at me like fish. Bug eyed and open mouthed. Then I looked at my hands.

I'd caught the ball.

I was standing under the hoop.

I shot the ball…

And I made the shot.

The basketball bounced away, forgotten. My team rushed at me. The other team looked from me to the hoop, and then they rushed at me too. I stood frozen in shock as everyone in gym class lifted me up on to their shoulders and carried me to Coach Clapp's office.

"Coach! We got a basket!" Jess yelled, grinning. The coach appeared in the door way.

"So? What's the big deal? Basket! Yay! Whup de doo!"

"No, Coach. You don't understand…_Bella_ made the basket."

He stood stock still, a smile gradually working its way on to his face. "You're kidding. Bella _Swan_?"

I laughed down from atop the class. "Believe me Coach. I was shocked too!"

He looked up at me, down at my giggling classmates, and back to me. "Then we need to celebrate! Class dismissed! And no class tomorrow!"

The class screamed, and hoisted me higher, chanting "Bella, Bella, …"

They dropped me at the locker room (thank goodness) and as I changed I received many pats and slaps on the back. I was still amazed that I'd made the shot. Now Coach was gonna be all generous and relieve us of gym tomorrow, Friday. That meant I could leave early. Yay!

After I finished dressing, I went and got my books from my locker, then ran to my truck. Tossing my bag in the bed, I vaulted into the cab and turned on the heat. Running my fingers through my hair, I heard a tapping on my window. It was Mike. We'd been seeing less and less of each other since the Cullens had arrived. I wonder what he wanted. I rolled my window down with some difficulty.

"Hey Mike. What's up?" I asked casually.

"Not much. You want to catch a movie with me and Jess tonight?" He sounded awkward.

"You and _Jess_? Jess as in Jessica Stanley!? Why is she joining our party?" I demanded. My boyfriend had invited my best friend before me. Not only that, but I happened to know that he used to harbor a secret crush on her!

"Yeah. I thought it might make it less tense between the two of us if Jess was there. Why? What's wrong?"

"Mike Newton, I can't believe you! We've gone to plenty of movies together and it was never 'tense'." I used little air quotes to emphasize my point.

"It was for me!" he retorted, angry now.

"Didn't seem like it when you were trying to _make out with me_!" I yelled back at him. "You know, I don't even know why I'm going out with you!"

"I don't either, but you don't have to!" He said. Then he bit his lip, knowing what he'd said and what I would do now. "No, wait…"

"No Mike. I don't think I will wait. It's over. I'll let you and Jess do whatever you want. You're free. Now get outta my way before I run you over!!"

He jumped back as I revved my engine. As soon as he was clear I backed out of my space and drove away as fast as my truck (and the speed limit) would allow.

* * * * *

The next day, everyone knew about the noisy breakup. But I really didn't care. I felt better than I had in weeks. Let Mike be the one to come crawling back. Because I certainly wasn't going to go back to him. And when he came crawling back, I wouldn't take him. I had bigger fish to fry. Alice and Rosalie (who had warmed towards me slightly) were the only people who congratulated me. I hugged them and thanked them, saying that they were the only people who'd said that all day. Apparently in Forks, Mike was quite a catch and many girls were 'comforting' him, hoping to be his next girlfriend in the line. Like them, all the _guys_ in school were trying to talk to me. I ignored most of them. I felt powerful. Until lunchtime. When I saw Edward sitting at the Cullens' table.

Gulp.

Why did my body have to choose today to feel high? Well… maybe I'd get lucky and he'd be so angry at me that he wouldn't talk. I bought a Sprite and walked over to occupy the sixth chair at their table. Apparently I wasn't going to be lucky. As soon as I sat down, Edward leaned forward and said "Bella. How are you today? I'm horribly ashamed of my behavior on Monday. I think it was the beginning of my flu symptoms." He smiled gently. "I'm not usually that rude to ladies."

I snorted. "I'm not a lady, so you're forgiven. If I was, you'd probably be in the doghouse though." I grinned at his confused look. He glanced at Alice, clearly questioning my sanity. Alice laughed, explaining my strange answer.

"Bells just broke up with her boyfriend of two months, Mike Newton, the blonde boy over there surrounded by girls. She's feeling especially powerful and a little high at the concept of being a free woman again."

He nodded, smiling widely. "I know the feeling. So why'd you dump him?"

"He was too clingy, too pushy, and he liked someone else. So I thought I'd clear his obligations and let him be with her instead. Hang on…" I glanced over at his table. He didn't look very happy, even though he was surrounded by girls. I snickered, wanting to make him feel even worse.

"Hey Emmett? Let me sit on your shoulder for a minute." Damn, I was feeling good!

"Uh…" he looked confused until he followed my line of sight. Then he laughed loudly. Mike's head whipped around just as Emmett wrapped his massive arms around me ever so gently and lifted me up to set me down on his wide shoulders. "Up you go! Try not to fall. I'm afraid of heights." He chuckled, shaking me. Mikes eyes grew terrifyingly wide as he watched. I giggled and hugged Emmet's head. As the bell rang, he stood up and I rose another five feet into the air.

"Alright Bells! You've gotta come down now," Alice teased. "Emmett has to go to class."

He gripped my waist again and pulled me off his shoulder with obvious ease. I wobbled a few steps before regaining my balance. Looking back over my shoulder as I left with the Cullens, I saw Mike still watching me, his face as white as a sheet…no, as white as the Cullens' skin! I waved playfully in his direction before linking arms with Emmett and Jasper who were both so tall that my feet left the floor a few times.

Man, it felt good to be free!


	8. Party, party, party!

The next afternoon, Angela invited me to a party kind of thing on First Beach up in La Push.

"Its two weeks from Sunday. Can you come? That's the only day I could find that it _wasn't_ raining but, this _is _Forks. We'd just reschedule it."

I laughed, nodding agreement. "Alright! I'm in."

"Cool. We're going to meet at my house at noon, I think. I might have to update the time at some point. So…I guess I'll see you there!"

She waved and walked toward her beat up old Saturn. "See you later Bella!"

I waved back, shaking my head. She was _never_ this hyper. I'd taken to people watching, like Alice did. Not the most admirable pastime, but it was definitely fun. I Noticed only a few other people as hyper as Angela Weber, and they were:

Tyler, Alice Cullen (she was always hyper though, so she didn't really count) a new girl named Katie, and Ben Cheney.

Bingo.

Angela had had a major crush on Ben for a while now. I wondered what had happened. Hmmm… I'd called Ang later and find out. Alice waved at me from across the little court yard.

"Bella! Hang on a minute!" She sprinted towards me. I felt an irrational pang of jealousy as I watched her. When I ran I fell. A _lot_. She stopped gracefully in front of me. "Bella."

"Alice." I grinned. She never just asked a question. She used my name as often as she could. Like she thought it was especially pretty.

"Edward is being shy right now, but he'd like to talk to you."

I heard a roar in the corner. "Alice!"

She giggled. "Uh oh. He found out."

I glanced over at the rest of the family in the corner. Emmett was laughing, pounding on the poor picnic table hard enough to sink it a few inches into the mud. Jasper had his had over his mouth to hide a smile, but he cleverly disguised the motion by leaning on his fist. Rosalie of course wasn't paying attention to her family, but to a bright reflection of herself in a nearby window. I'm positive no one was on the other side. For some reason, I was the only person in school who seemed comfortable with the Cullens'.

Edward was glaring darkly in our direction. Alice hid behind me and wiggled her fingers at him. He glared harder, but I saw a corner of his mouth twitch up. I grinned over my shoulder at Alice and stage whispered, "He's not as mad as he looks. I'm almost positive he won't eat you." I laughed as she cowered lower behind me. I started skipping around, trying to reveal her.

"Bella! Stop it! He's gonna get me!!" She squealed, running after me with her arms out stretched for my waist. Laughing I stopped running and started walking towards him. After the show of his sister running around like a maniac, convinced that her brother was 'gonna get her,' Edward was looking a little less angry. But not much less.

Alice was much less willing to follow me when I started towards him. Sulking, she gave up on the light atmosphere and followed me to where he was standing still, fuming.

"Hey, Edward. What's up?" I was going for light, too. I'd found it hard to talk to him while I was actually _looking_ at him.

"I was wondering…if you don't have anything going on Saturday…would you like to come and visit us? At home? Alice or I could come and pick you up of course. You would never find the turn off." He stopped and raised his eyebrow, leaving the offer hanging.

I gaped. If they wanted me over why didn't they have Alice ask me? Why the gorgeous mood man? Maybe it was Alice's fault and she wanted him to talk to me, so she set it up!

He scared me (ever so slightly.) The way I caught him looking at me sometimes…you'd be kind of scared too. I glanced down at Alice's head by my shoulder and saw that she was just as stunned as I was at his offer.

It was entirely his fault.

"Um…I guess I don't have anything going."

He beamed. "What time do want to be picked up?"

"Uh, whenever's good for you. Not before 9 though. Please."

He laughed. "I'll agree to that. How about…11 o'clock?" His eyebrow was still raised and he frowned at Alice so quickly that I wasn't sure that he had.

"11 sounds good to me. Do you know my address?" I asked.

"Yes. Pretty much everyone knows where you live. Or could easily find out on the city Website."

Stupid technological person.

"Then I guess I'll see you at 11 on Saturday. What will we be doing?" I wondered.

"I don't really know. Just Hanging out I guess. You'll probably get to meet Carlisle and Esme. They've heard a lot about you from Alice." He grinned. "You're the only person at school who seems truly comfortable with us." At some point during the sentence, his mouth turned into a small, thoughtful frown.

"I wonder why that is."


	9. I Know Something You Don't Know!

I was up bright and early on Saturday morning, at about 6:30. Sighing, I got out of bed and went through my normal morning pattern. I had an unfortunate habit of not being able to go back to sleep once I woke up. I'd trained myself to wake up early when Renee decided to teach kindergarten. I often had to wake her up, or otherwise she'd forget to. And that was bad.

I pulled on a semi formal blue blouse and a pair of jeans that I hadn't yet torn. I was brushing my hair back into a ponytail when I heard a knock on the door. A glance at the clock told me it was 10: 52.

Early. Of course.

"Come on in!" I yelled in the general direction of the door. "It's open!" There was a slight creak as the door swung open on its who-knows-how-old hinges. "Bella?" Edward called. His voice sent chills up my spine, making my answer a little shaky.

"I'm upstairs, hang on a minute." I yanked my uncooperative hair back with a rubber band, straightened my blouse and ran (very carefully) down the stairs. I found Edward leaning against the back of the couch looking at the pictures of me that Charlie kept lined up on the radiator. He turned quickly looking guilty. Smiling sheepishly and mockingly at the same time he said, "You were cute when you were little." He held a picture of me from first grade. I'd had a horrible hair cut and I was missing a few teeth. I blushed.

"I told him to put those away." I mumbled taking it from him and sweeping the rest of them down from their perch. I dumped them face down in an old box I saw hiding in the corner and then shoved those farther back into the dusty shadows with my toe. Turning around I saw Edward watching me with his head tilted to one side. As I watched he cocked one eyebrow. "What's with the theatrics? They're only pictures. What'd they ever do to you?" He said in a teasingly hurt tone.

"They portray me badly. They deserve isolation."

"Okay?"

"It's better this way. Trust me." I looked him squarely in the face.

He shrugged. "Whatever. You ready to go? Alice was getting impatient when I left."

"Yep. I'm ready." I grabbed my purse and followed his lead out the door. After locking the deadbolt and making sure there was still a key under the eaves I turned. And gasped.

My insight on the rich thing? Way, way, _way_, correct.

All I could think was: _**OH MY GOD, THERE'S AN ASTON MARTIN VANQUISH IN MY DRIVEWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"Bella? You coming?" He sounded worried. I swallowed loudly, still staring at his car.

"Hey," he came up next to me and snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Bella, what's wrong?"

My voice was rough and quiet. "_You own an Aston Martin!?"_

"Um," he looked uncomfortable, "Yeah. Yeah, I do. Is that a problem?" I focused on his face. He looked…anxious to be reassured. I shook my head. "No it's not a problem! I'm just not used to seeing Vanquishes parked in a driveway in Forks, Washington. Or…anywhere else for that matter. If you knew me, you'd be impressed that I even knew what it was. I'm not a mechanical person." I explained when Edward's beautiful features crumpled into confusion. "I trip too much."

He laughed. "Well please don't trip in front of or behind my car. Please! Not only do I not particularly want to run you over, but I really don't want you to mess up my paint job." He winked as I scowled at him and stalked towards the passenger door. He laughed as I found it locked and settled in to wait leaning against the glossy black door, not facing him. I heard a click behind me. I guessed it meant that he'd unlocked my door for me.

Climbing in was like entering a cave made of black leather and tinted windows. Only the brightly blinking buttons on the dashboard gave a real source of light. He was already in the driver's seat.

"Put your seatbelt on Bella. I drive very fast."

I hurried to obey his order. Edward's face looked worried again, and his hands were clenched on the steering wheel, making tiny, barely noticeable moves to turn it. Confused, I looked out the window to see that we were speeding through the neighborhood, already three blocks from Charlie's house. Whoa. Very fast and very quiet. I hadn't even noticed him turn on the engine.

"Soo…what brought this on exactly?" I asked, nervously making small talk. The silence was bothersome.

"Alice was pressuring me to apologize yet again. I'm still sorry about—"

"Stop it!!" I interrupted. He glanced at me quickly and his jaw snapped shut. I heard his teeth click together. "You have no need to apologize again. Just as long as you are ok and don't hate me anymore." I laughed. "Seriously when I saw you look at me like that, I felt like you were going to kill me and eat my soul." I snickered into my hand. But looking up at his face, I saw that he was whiter than usual, whiter than snow, and his hands were trembling on the steering wheel he was gripping it so hard. I watched as Edward uncurled them, and I saw the dents his fingers had left etched into the metal frame of the wheel. I'm sure my eyes were wide, and I heard my breathing accelerate, but I was completely focused on his features as he saw what I'd seen.

"I'm not who you think I am, Bella. _What_ you think I am." His voice was quiet and rough. He sounded like he was in serious pain. "I have a secret."

My breathing hitched. _What__ I thought he was!?_

"What…what are you then? If you're not what I think you are?" I whispered. This guy was really freaking me out with the whole cryptic hottie thing.

He laughed harshly. "That depends. What do you think I am?"

"Um," I swallowed loudly and blushed, "Um…Well, human?" As soon as I said it I knew I was wrong. How could _this_ be human?

Edward shot me a withering look. "Bella, you just watched me leave the imprint of my hand on a steering wheel. I _crushed it_. 'Human' is the best you've got?"

So sarcastic!

"Well, excuse me! I don't usually sit in Aston Martin Vanquishes playing 'Guess That Creature!' with moody cryptic guys I just met! Sorry if I'm not playing right." I frowned. Sighing, he apologized for upsetting me. "But really, Bella. What do you think I am? Have you truly got no idea?"

I had an idea, alright. "One of my friends told me a legend once.

A legend about vampires."


	10. I don't THINK so!

**A/N: I am SO SO SOOOOO sorry!! I've been workin' my butt off getting ready for high school and I totally forgot you guys!! In honor of the new HP movie, I ****promise**__**that I will update ALL of my stories by at least one chapter. But seriously you guys, send me a message or something every once in a while, or I'll never remember! **

"Ah." He mumbled. "Now we're getting somewhere. Tell me about this 'legend' if you would be so kind."

I sucked in a deep shaky breath, preparing myself to begin sharing my now possibly viable 'story,' when he interrupted.

"Bella, before you begin this…'legend,' could you please tell me who told it to you?"

"…You're not going to go hunt him down and kill him like in some horror movie are you?" I cleared my throat. My voice was so quiet!

He frowned at me. "Of course not! Do you think I _want_ to be a monster?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe. "One of my friends up in La Push. His name is Jacob. Jacob Black."

I was staring straight ahead through the windshield, but I heard Edward's breath draw sharply. "Did you say _Black_?"

"Yeah. Why? Do you know him?"

Edward chuckled dryly. "You could say that. Please, continue with your story. I'm sorry I interrupted you."

I breathed deeply again, and this time continued to speak. "Well according to Jake, his great grandfather, Ephraim Black, was the chief of the Quileutte's about 70 or 80 years ago. And they apparently had some trouble with some foreign 'invaders' who were super fast, super strong, chalk white, granite hard, beautiful, and… freezing cold. They called them…The Cold Ones. The modern term for which is-"

"Vampires."

"Yes. And the only enemy they have is-"

"Werewolves."

"Yes. And-"

"And the tribe made a treaty with the vampires saying that if they killed on Quileutte land, the werewolves had permission to kill the vampires on sight. The treaty rules begin at the reservation boundary line."

"Okay, if you already knew the story, why did you ask to hear it?"

He laughed again. "I'm sorry. Is that the whole thing?"

"You would know."

Edward ran a hand through his already ruffled hair. "Look, I'm sorry, but that is the most common 'legend' detailing vampires around here…"

"But?"

"But…it's true."

I slammed myself up against the door as hard as I could, cramming myself into a corner of the plush black leather. "It…It's _true_?! You mean-"

"Yes, Bella. I'm a vampire."

I screwed my eyes shut and curled up into a ball as small as I could go with my seatbelt on. I heard him sigh, and it sounded almost like a sob. I couldn't control myself enough to look up to see if _he_ was okay, after just revealing his life's secret to me.

"…I'll take you home now." Edward whispered.

"No!" I shook my head, looking up quickly. I was _not_ ready to go home.

"No? Bella, I just…I just told you that my family and I…are vampires. And you…you want to stay with us? With me? Right now?" He sounded stunned. And confused. And a little…nervous. I'd never heard him struggle for words like that before.

"I just learned that my best friends are vampires. Do you really think I would leave you…all of you, of course, not just you…but you honestly think I'd leave you because of such a trivial reason?" I stared at him, eye to eye, something I knew from instinct that not many people ever did.

"…Yes."

"Well you're wrong. Now I'm sure Alice is getting very irritated because I'm not there yet."

He smiled. "I'm sure she knows why. She'll be more than a little irritated…" He winced, emphasizing his point.

"Uhh, why would she know why we were late?" I wondered.

He blinked, confused, and realized that he'd slipped up. Again. "She'll explain when we get there." The 'I hope' was implied, and hung in the air.

I uncurled myself from the corner, consciously letting my hand rest on the divider between the seats, with his elbow within my reach. I had to let him know that my brief fear of him was over, completely locked away. I didn't want to go back to my boring normal Forks life. I was just getting used to the idea of having these strange people close to me, while they stayed away from everyone else.

I was not ready for him to leave.


	11. OOO that's not cool

He drove and drove down the wet, green hued highway until he veered right quickly onto a dirt drive that I certainly would never have found. After that we went on for about three more miles. I kept looking straight ahead waiting for a break in the trees, but in my peripheral vision I saw Edward turn to look at me with the strangest face. He would open his mouth to say something and end up closing it again without uttering a sound. Sometimes his arm would shift towards me slightly, and he would sigh, ever so softly, before pulling it back tight against his side. The driveway (I assumed it WAS a private driveway) wound through giant old trees, their bases covered by big leafy ferns, that must have been growing since before the Louisiana Purchase. They edged the drive all the way back to the house. What a house! The front, the only part I could see, was enormous, at least four stories high, with an old pillared wrap around porch and big windows looking in to what seemed to be the living and dining rooms. I'm quite sure my mouth dropped because Edward laughed softly, breaking the total silence in the car.

"Just wait until Alice gives you the tour." He chuckled to himself.

He pulled into a garage that housed what looked like about five other cars, a huge red Jeep, a sleek candy apple convertible, the Volvo they rode to school in, a canary yellow Porsche, and black Mercedes, all with tinted glass like the Vanquish. As he unlocked the doors, Edward got out on his side and was next to me, opening the door, faster than my eyes could follow. I refrained from flinching, just to prove that I was comfortable with what he was.

He didn't like that.

Frowning at me, and looking all the more glorious while he did it, Edward motioned towards a small flight of steps that I guessed led to the inside of the house. I started weaving through the cars, trying not to touch their glossy paint jobs, when door suddenly swung open, crashing against the wall loudly. I jumped, tripped over the fabric covering of some vehicle or another and nearly fell. But just as I was about to face plant on the Cullens' garage floor, hard cold hands caught me under the arms, pulling me back and I hit Edwards chest with a _thump_ that I was pretty sure only hurt me.

"Alice! What the hell?? She could've gotten a bloody nose!" He hissed towards the open door. To me, he said, "You're alright Bella? No scrapes or anything?"

"No," I replied, slightly bewildered, "but I'll probably have a bruise where I hit you." Hmm…A nice dark purple bruise shaped like Edward Cullen… I'd better not wear a swimming suit to Angela's party thing.

He laughed shortly before muttering "You can count on it."

We walked to stairs where I could now see tiny little Alice, hands on hips, glaring at Edward. She glanced at me sharply before returning her death gaze to Edward. "Hello Bella." Every syllable was clearly enunciated in a style I could never mimic, something that had to have been picked up in another time. I nodded to her, afraid to involve myself in the death match of the eyes.

"You're late."

"I have a good reason to be. Don't I, Bella?" He turned to me, subtly nodding his toward Alice, prompting me to tell her what had happened in the car on our way here.

"Well, we, um, Edward, he sort of, uh," I stuttered. She arched an eyebrow. "I - I know what you are. What all of you are." I sighed, waiting for the explosion.

Alice's large golden eyes widened further and her mouth dropped into a perfect little o. I heard a crash from somewhere inside and took a step back as Edward growled low in his throat and stepped in front of me as a statuesque blonde suddenly appeared at the foot of the stairs, crouched down into a fright inducing attack position.

Rosalie.

"What have you done, Edward? Humans are not to know of our existence. She must be silenced!" She hissed

"No."

"Edward! You know the rules. The girl cannot know what we are. She is not some pet hamster you can tell all your trivial little secrets to! She's a human, and she can speak. Speak against us, our entire kind. If the Volturi hear of this –"

"They will not find out about Bella! Because we aren't going to tell them, are we Rosalie?" Edward's tone was mocking, as if reminding the beautiful vampire of a past wrong she had committed. She flinched, and slowly straightened up. She grabbed at a shelf I just noticed by the door, and in the next few seconds the bright red convertible revved and squealed out of the open garage door, leaving tread marks on the cement floor.

Alice was still standing, looking shell shocked, at the top of the stairs. She tilted her head to the side, and Edward suddenly nodded rather stiffly. He was slowly straightening up from his defensive position as well, all the while looking out the door in the direction Rosalie had driven.

"Well, let's get on with the tour shall we?" Alice recovered.

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Let's go." I agreed quickly. I stepped towards the door, and paused before walking up the stairs. I looked behind me at Edward, who was still standing in the middle of the cars staring into space. "…Edward?"

"I'm coming."

"Are you ok?" I looked up at his expressionless face as he held the door open for me at the top of the stairs. He looked at me and his face softened.

"No. But I will be."


	12. Like Electricity

Alice danced in front of me up the stairs and Edward followed closely behind. The only reason I knew this was because he kept his hand on the small of my back, guiding me forward with the slightest of pressures. We entered the kitchen and I saw Emmett and a beautiful blonde man sitting on stools by the island talking with a woman with soft, caramel colored hair and a sweet heart shaped face who seemed to be painting a portrait. Of what, I did not know. I couldn't see anything in a particular pose anywhere around the room. I realized as I took a step further and she looked up at me and blinked, before saying "Stay right there for just a moment please! Thank you." That she was painting _me_. Me and Edward.

The latter had moved into a more formal position behind me, putting his left hand on my hip and his right on my shoulder. I didn't smile and I'm sure he didn't either. We stayed like this for maybe three minutes before the woman set down her brush and smiled up at us.

"Hello. I'm Esme and you must be Bella." I glanced up at Edward, and I'm sure that if he could've blushed, he would have. "We've heard so much about you. Please, make yourself at home here. You're welcome anytime." Under his breath Edward muttered, "Literally. Anytime," before he turned me towards the blonde man sitting with Emmett. "Bella, this is Carlisle. Carlisle, Bella."

Carlisle smiled a kind smile and nodded at me. "It's a pleasure to meet you Bella. I assume Alice is going to give you a tour considering how fast she ran up to her room to straighten up. As Esme said, you are welcome here anytime." He grinned again before turning back to his conversation with Emmett who waved two fingers over his head as a sort of salute.

As if she heard her name, Alice reappeared at the foot of the stairs. "Come on Bella! Let me show you around." She beckoned at me before heading up the stairs again, two and three at a time.

Edward hadn't said anything since Carlisle's introduction, and did not break the pattern now as he took my hand and led me to the staircase. I began going up, but by the time I reached the fourth step, he got impatient with my progress and took me up in his arms and flew me up to the top. I heard Esme gasp and Carlisle saying something in response. Edward, speaking to them over the distance, controlled his velvet tones perfectly as he reminded them that I knew what they were and I might as well begin learning what that meant. It didn't seem to me that they could possibly have heard, but I knew they had. Rosalie had.

Alice waited for us near a large wooden door embedded in a light beige wall that looked dark next to her pure, blank skin. She shook her heads at Edward, answering some expression that I couldn't see as he let me down. She pointed to the door without opening it. "Emmett and Rose's room." Moving down the hall, she pointed at another door with a slightly darker stain, "My room." One door down, "Jasper's." A right turn down a long hallway, on the left wall, "Carlisle and Esme." Directly across the way, on the right wall was a white double door with silver woven handles, "Carlisle's study."

As she turned to start walking again, Edward broke his silence. "Alice, why don't you go and join the others? I can show her my room." She looked at him, and he blinked twice, very slowly. She nodded and smiled at me. "See you later Bella. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." "Alright." I smiled as she went down the stairs glancing backwards every few steps until her head disappeared beyond the top step. I turned back again to find Edward smiling gently at me.

"She loves you, you know. Already. Not many people would ever get past how different we are and become close to us. _Especially_ become close to us. You're the first human friend she has ever had. Can you imagine that, knowing her disposition?" He said as he walked down the hall leading me by the hand. His thumb was rubbing circles on the back of my hand, and it felt good.

"No, I can't imagine why… _how_ anyone could not be friends with Alice." I replied. He opened a door and swung me around in front of him before I could continue talking, putting me directly in front him and the entryway. I walked in slowly and felt him gauging my reaction behind me. Following me in, but not shutting the door, he went to lay himself on the black leather sofa that was sitting against the northern wall. The western wall was covered, literally, by one enormous CD rack – and each slot was filled. In the middle of all the music was a professional looking stereo system that I could not even begin to analyze. The other two walls were what held my main attention though – they were both solid glass. Each window was made of three giant glass sheets, and was held together by straight metal tracks in the building structure, along with two running vertically in the glass. And the view… the view was amazing.

Edward's room looked out over the little river that ran through the city (I don't know what it's called.) I could see little pieces of the water glinting through the trees that crowded against the banks. I could see over the tops of some of them, and through the hazy air I caught glimpses of the Rockies, mostly covered by clouds. The sky was fairly blue today, and the back lawn was bright green for summer time. Some rain remained on the grass from the shower we'd had last night.

It was gorgeous.

I stood in the middle of the room and just stared out. I was stunned. Not only by the view but by the fact that this was _his_ world, _his _refuge. _His _room.

So I just stood there. After a minute or two I was vaguely aware of him rising from the couch. Then I felt him hesitantly wrap his arms around my arms and rest his chin on my head. I instantly relaxed and leaned back into him, letting him support my weight completely. He laughed softly, whispering "It's beautiful, isn't it? That's half the reason I chose this room. I'm naturally drawn to beautiful things. The other half was when Emmett got tired of my music." I felt him smile as he rested his cheek against the top of my head. "But there's more to the room than the view. Not much, but some." And he gently turned me back towards the door. For the first time I saw the rest of the room. Its walls were a light gold, the carpet just a few shades darker. The sofa I noticed earlier was shaped in an L with the short end nearest to the door which was black with a gold handle. There was a dark red blanket draped over the back of the sofa but I doubted he ever used it, being naturally freezing. There were inconspicuous speakers hanging in the corners of the room. But that was pretty much it.

I turned back to face him but was quickly disarmed when I saw how close he was. Turning had put my face only an inch from his chest. I looked up as he looked down and I stared into the very depths of his golden eyes.

"Hold… very… still…" he whispered even softer than before. Still looking at me, not blinking, he leaned his face down to mine. When I could count his eyelashes my lids started drooping. One of his arms wound itself around my waist and pulled me to his body tightly. Just as my eyes were lightly shut, I felt it. His lips sent a jolt of energy through mine and I melted. All I could see was black and red swirling in my brain, and I focused on remembering how exactly breathing was supposed to work. And then it was over. I opened my eyes and his face was still so close to mine. I blinked, wanting badly to kiss him again when he spoke.

"That was…"

"I know…"

And he took me up again.


	13. Decisions, decisions

**A/N: Seriously, you guys. When I haven't updated in more than a year, BUG ME!**

He was so careful, I felt like I was a particularly fragile doll being held by a body builder. He kept touching my face, caressing my cheeks, running his fingertips over my closed eyelids.

Edward had carried me over to the couch where I was hesitantly perched on his lap. I sat there wondering how and when it would end. I didn't want it to, but of course it would have to at some point. From what I understood so far, he must be in serious pain from his thirst by now. And then if that wasn't enough, there was always Charlie to think about…

"What time is it?" I asked suddenly. He frowned slightly and glanced at the stereo with its green digital numbers while keeping my face securely in his hand.

"About two." He said quietly, looking at me as if I were a specimen he was examining. I knew he was trying to see what I was thinking, and when his forehead crumpled in frustration I knew he had failed… again.

Over the three hours I'd been here, he'd told me all about himself. And his powers.

He was super fast, strong, and (obviously) attractive. He was indestructible. And he could read minds.

He was the only one in his family who could specifically do the last one, but Alice had premonition and Jasper could control the emotions of others. Which I'm pretty sure was half the reason I felt so calm right now. I wasn't scared of Edward… honestly, I don't know what I was scared of. If scared was even what I was feeling! I felt his fingers rubbing little circles into my back.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He whispered as I leaned back into him again.

"Really? I have no idea. Just being here… with you… right now… it's just…" I trailed off heaving a massive sigh, closing my eyes and falling completely limp against his shoulder.

Edward's hands left my back and his long arms wrapped around me, pulling me up to his chest. Resting his chin on my head, he asked me what I thought was wrong with him?

"Wrong with you? Ha, you're joking right? There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You're perfect in every imaginable way! That's what's wrong though…" I had an epiphany, "You are perfect. And I'm… me. A total klutz. I'm not even a _cute_ klutz. I'm just a girl who can't walk across a flat, stable surface without tripping over something.

"That's right. You're not a cute klutz." He grinned at my huff of indignation. "You're a beautiful klutz. More importantly, you are, as of now, _my_ beautiful klutz."

I smiled and snuggled my face deeper into his hard cold chest. It didn't disturb me in the least that I heard no heartbeat.

We stayed up in his room for another hour or so, alternately talking and watching the scenery change through the window wall. Alice came back up at one point, and, seeing us sitting quite comfortably on his couch, grinned slyly and told us that Carlisle had left for the hospital. We both knew that she had only come up to gloat over her matchmaking skills, but we accepted her message and waited until she left before laughing softly to each other.

"So. What do you make of all this?"

I reluctantly unwound myself from his arms and walked to the CD wall, looking for something familiar. Most of the collection was made up of classical piano pieces, which wasn't really my style.

Trailing my fingers over the endless glossy plastic covers, I smiled.

"What do you?" I turned around, examining his face for the thousandth time today. His eyebrows scrunched together in bewilderment.

"Well, I am kind of wondering why you have only shown your fear of us… of me once. I have told you my life story as a creature who relies on the blood of others for 'life', uses supernatural charm, looks, speed, and strength to lure in those people, and don't die unless they're dismembered and burned. And you're not having _any_ second thoughts?" His words had the same cadence as Alice's, softly clipped and fast. I loved it.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Well, if you put it that way…"

He grinned and I walked back over to him. I didn't sit down on his lap again, like his open arms invited me to. I just stood in front of him, taking an opportunity to see him from above. His eyelashes were so long! I leaned down to kiss him…

And my stomach growled.

Edward laughed, right in my face, beautiful bell tolls. "I think you're hungry."

I frowned. "I don't feel hungry." More like, I don't want to leave. He got it.

"You know, Bella, we do have food here. You aren't the first human to be invited to our home. Just the first who probably has any intention of returning." He smiled a sad little smile, and I grabbed at his hand. "Stop being mopey, you'll ruin the mood." I pulled him (or led him, seeing as my whole weight against his wouldn't take any effort to resist) to the door and out into the hall. I knew that Carlisle was gone at work, but I had lost track of the other family members. And while I hadn't heard Rosalie reenter, that didn't mean she wasn't here. Down the hall, Alice's door was open, so I assumed that she hadn't left. The house was dead quiet (chuckle, chuckle) as I clumped down the stairs, still holding Edward's hand behind me. I stuck my head into the kitchen and saw that Esme had cleaned up her art supplies and laid her portrait out to dry on the counter.

I ignored it for the time being, sat down on one of the high stools at the counter and folded my hands in front of me.

"Amaze me." I challenged.

Edward smirked and became a blur, rushing around the room pulling things out of cabinets, from under the counter, from inside the stainless steel refrigerator. When he asked what I would like to drink, it sounded like his voice was coming from all around the room, aimed straight at me. To stop the dizzying sensation that this flurry of activity triggered, I looked over at the painting of the two of us. Turning it carefully towards me so that it was right side up, I scrutinized the likeness.

Esme painted us with clear, defined lines that must have required the smallest of brushes. Our clothes were exact shades, and included, I was ashamed to see, the wrinkle in my blouse from where it had been folded. I took in Edward's face, as gorgeous as always. And then I turned to me.

One of my curls had come loose and waved darkly across my cheek, and I had been turned unconsciously toward Edward. Next to his white skin, I looked peachy-er than usual, but still had my mother's pretty roses and cream complexion. I wasn't smiling, exactly, but the corners of my mouth had a little tilt to them, and Esme had somehow put the tiniest sparkle in my brown eyes. I suspected she had elongated my neck a tad as well, because I came almost perfectly to Edward's shoulder. His head was tilted down towards mine, just slightly possessive but very loving. All in all, it was a beautiful picture, exaggerated or not.

Suddenly, I began thinking about the situation more seriously. Like, it hadn't been real before.

I looked up at Edward, who had stopped swirling around the room to rest in front of me, leaning on the countertop. He frowned slightly.

"What is it?"

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. "What are we going to do?"


	14. Oh Me, Oh My

"What do you mean?" He said it in one big rush of air, and I knew it had taken an effort for him to even say it slowly enough for me to understand. His nostrils were flared and his eyes wide.

I put on e hand up in front of me, instinctively. "I just mean how are we going to present this… situation to others?"

"'Situation'? That's what you're calling this? Us?"

Crap.

"No, Edward… I just…" I sighed and propped my face in my hands. "I just got out of a 'relationship' with Mike, and while I am very, _very_ attracted to you, I just don't know if now is the time to be… public about us. That doesn't seem like an issue to you?"

He cocked an eyebrow, obviously intoning, _Uh, no?_

"Okay, look. The deal is that I really want to be with you. Seriously. In a committed relationship. And, please don't overreact, but while I know _about_ you, I just met you this week!" Edward's face had lost all expression, but I could see his jaw clenching and unclenching. "It's… it just seems a little fast paced is all."

"So… you want to do nothing," he said quietly, staring straight at me.

"No. I want to do something. I just want to do it privately until we figure out what exactly is going on here, and how it's going to work. Please?" I pleaded with my eyes. I didn't want to upset him further, but I needed some time to let this all sink in a bit. I couldn't walk around like I was in a dream forever.

He blinked slowly, taking in what I'd said, and his face softened. "Okay. I understand." He smiled sweetly at me, and pushed a bowl of macaroni and cheese at me. "Now eat before you die and I have to explain to Charlie how it is that you have suddenly disappeared after visiting a family of vampires."

After I ate, it was decided that I should probably go home for the time being, and that Alice should be the one to take me. Charlie would be nicer to a strange girl than a strange (beautiful) boy.

We hunted her down, and she agreed. Leading me back to the garage, she and Edward had a silent yes or no question discussion that obviously dealt with me and what I had said. When his face went neutral again, as it had in the kitchen, I knew she was on my side.

We stopped next to the yellow Porsche, and Alice hopped in the driver's seat, giving us a moment before I left. He pulled me up to his chest in a tight hug, burying his face in my hair. I leaned into him briefly enjoying the way his body forced mine to curve around it. I looked up at him, smiled and mumbled, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

His face lit up and he kissed me before taking me over to the passenger side door. "See you at 11?"

I grinned playfully. "Make it 10."

He laughed, "Goodbye, Bella." Shutting the door, he walked up to the door to the kitchen and lounged against the wall, watching us as the car pulled out onto the driveway. My last view of the house wavered through the trees, and then it was just a wall of green. I sighed and relaxed into Alice's leather upholstery, remembering then afternoon. It felt like I'd been here forever.

"So… What happened?" Alice sounded a little smug, and her pixie face was hiding a smile.

"Oh, please. As if you don't know." She broke into a wide grin and laughed. It echoed through the darkness of the car.

"Right. Well, I agree with you. About what happened in the kitchen." Her smile faded a little, "He kind of jumped right into this. I expected him to actually make friends first." I smiled at her, knowing that while she might have expected this, she also had hoped that he would do exactly what he'd done.

"I only have one thing to tell you in warning," she said, suddenly serious, "We, as creatures who stay in the same state of being forever after we are changed, don't have major changes of emotions very often. And when they happen, they are permanent." I glanced over at her, wondering where she was going with this. She sighed, "Basically, I'm warning you that if…_when_ he falls in love with you… he's not going to fall out. Ever."

No pressure or anything.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, but it was a thoughtful silence, not awkward. We were comfortable with each other. When she dropped me off, I waved and told her I'd see her tomorrow, and she waited until I had the door open and got inside before she drove away. I glanced at the clock. 5:30. Charlie would be home in a little while, and I had to act normal. I drew a deep breath and blew it out, put my game face on, and started gathering ingredients for lasagna.

I started assembling the sauce, contemplating how tomorrow would go after the mini spat we'd had today. The truth was, I was ready for whatever he brought on. But I doubted that anyone in town would understand why I had suddenly dumped the catch of the century for a pale lanky boy from Alaska, no matter how gorgeous he was. This town was basically one big family, and scandal was pounced upon immediately, as it was the main entertainment. The nearest movie theater was 50 miles away.

I was pulled out of this contemplation by the sound of a car door slamming shut outside. I pulled back the lace curtain above the kitchen window and smiled. Not Charlie.

"Jake! I haven't seen you in forever! What's up in La Push?" I bombarded the Native giant with questions and a hug. Jacob Black was one of the positives of living in Forks. His dad was the guy who'd sold me my truck, and he was the one who had told me the legend about vampires. He personally didn't believe it, and, considering Rosalie's reaction to my knowledge, I wasn't about to tell him. His hair was up in a ponytail at the base of his neck, like always, and tied up with a leather cord. Hi shoulders and chest had filled out majorly in the last few months, and were covered by smooth russet brown skin. He was wearing a plain white T shirt, grease stained jeans, and his signature bright white smile. It was really hard to believe that he was only 16.

"Hey, Bells. Billy sent me down to invite Charlie up tomorrow to watch the game, but it looks like he's not here yet… So what are you doin'?" He planted his long frame in one of the wobbly chairs that surrounded our kitchen table.

I waved a can of tomato paste in his direction. "Making some dinner. Want to hang around?"

"Nah. Thanks though. I'll just give Charlie the message 'n' head out. Actually, I could just leave it with you I guess…" He looked around for some paper and a pencil. I smirked and leaned against the sink with crossed arms. "Got a hot date?"

He looked up quickly and flashed another smile before continuing his search. "I suppose it would qualify as a hot date, yeah," he started scribbling down Billy's request on a lined yellow pad. "It's a tribe meeting thing up on the cliffs. Pretty much everyone shows up, and it's a chance for us to check up on the people we haven't seen in a while. Not much fun for me, but there's a ton of good food 'n' Quil and Embry will most likely come so I'll be in good miserable company. Just can't be late." He tossed the pad on the counter next to me and scooped me into a bear hug. I squeezed him tightly, because I knew he didn't get hugs often. His mom had died in a car crash when he was seven, and his older sisters had moved away for college, so it was just him and Billy.

"Well…" He trailed off, looking at me.

"Right. You go on to your meeting, and I'll get this to Charlie." I waved him out. "Don't stay out in the rain too long, or you'll all catch a cold! And you had better come visit me next week. Are you sure Billy's feeding you properly? You look skinny."

He laughed and kissed the top of my head in a brotherly sign of affection. "I'll be fine, Mom. I'll come by sometime next week and torture you with questions about Sophomore geometry."

"You better."

He shook his head, waving and smiling as he walked out to his car. I watched him drive away, feeling a little proud of him for some reason. I looked over at the yellow pad, just to see if his awful handwriting had improved any with age. It hadn't, and the message wasn't quite right either. I frowned, and I knew a little crease popped up on my forehead.

_**Billy wants to talk to you. Come up tomorrow. - Jake**_


End file.
